


Hand in Hand: FINALLY!

by Atol



Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cultural Traditions, Kissing, Like the actual ceremony yall yes i am writing it, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Sneaking, Sneaking Out, Wedding, all fluff, double married, its all part of the culture promise, this is literally them just getting married and having fun, this was meant to be a oneshot and now look where i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Skeppy finally gets that Wedding he's been hoping for.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183598
Comments: 19
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sort of a in the middle not a sequel but it does immediately follow I Just Wanted Sand. The Tru(tm) Sequel will be up when I'm done having them be idiots in love in the middle of being married.

It was finally happening. The day that would _officially_ mark the beginning of the rest of their days together. Well, sort of. They were well past that point, if Skeppy was being fair. They were _already_ married, as far as Bad’s culture was concerned. And by most races’ standards, because they were already living together. They even had adopted a small fluffy dog together. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke up the same way. Had lazy early mornings together stumbling to the kitchen and feeding each other off of one plate, fighting over who had to clean up afterwards, kissing in the hallways as they went about their days. Fighting over clothes left in piles instead of being neatly folded and put away, compared the merit between certain flavors of muffins. Be able to reach out and always find the other, unerringly.

But!

This was something he had always idly daydreamed about. Had always gone to other’s weddings, and had a blast every single time. Had felt a deep want within him that sang as he watched people join together, to make their vows and the revelry that happened afterwards. The chaos and love in equal measure, it was something he had been thinking about increasingly in the past few years since meeting Bad. 

He had caught himself at random, imagining how Bad would look standing across from him, headdress on and beads clicking together, the vows, the way he would look in the lantern light, colors cast by the tinted glass. 

And he was finally going to get it, to have his dreams become reality. 

The first part was...annoying, to say the least. They would have to spend the night before and day of, leading up to the ceremony, separated. Or at least, their separate chosen friends would try to make that be so. He has to admit that choosing Techno to be a part of his cluster was maybe...not the best for his plans. But that was fine, he could work around it. Vurb and Zelk could help corral him, if he could get Zelk on board. Vurb was more than willing, his curled tail whipping side to side furiously as Skeppy explained the traditions. 

Yes, he and Bad were not meant to see each other, technically. But also, they were expected to try and break that rule anyways. 

It was odd, how much back and forth, breaking rules and making them, there was for the whole ceremony. It would start with them saying their goodbyes the night before the actual ceremony. Then each would choose a group of friends, the cluster. That group of friends, traditionally, were supposed to protect the soon-to-be-wed partners, a left over from when life was much more dangerous than it was now. Nowadays they serve a different purpose. They were meant to not only help Skeppy get ready in his wedding garb, and to offer reassurance and make sure that the ceremony would run smoothly. They were also meant to make sure that the two didn’t sneak away with each other before the big event. 

It was expected that Skeppy and Bad would try to fight their way through, or trick their cluster so they could steal at least a few moments together before the ceremony. 

Vurb was wholeheartedly behind the idea of just getting down to work and letting his charge wander off unsupervised. Zelk didn’t mind the idea, but he was more scared of going against Techno than anything else. 

And Techno was taking this all very seriously. He had gotten a crash course education from the officiate of the ceremony, and been sure to let Skeppy know that he didn’t plan on failing at his duty as a chosen cluster. 

Yeah Skeppy was regretting that choice a tad, right about now. 

Bad had chosen Antfrost, a close cat changeling friend of his, a sheep hybrid woman named Puffy, and a man named Callahan. Skeppy wasn’t entirely sure what that man was, human, hybrid, or otherwise. He had a set of short horns, like Zelk, so possibly a hybrid, possibly not. 

Regardless, he never spoke, always using an enhanced communicator that flashed his words into the air above his head when needing to communicate. And he was scarily sneaky. Skeppy couldn’t count on his fingers and toes how many times he had turned around and jumped out of his skin because Callahan had snuck up behind him. 

Regardless, these friends seemed to be taking their roles as a cluster seriously, as well. 

He wasn’t sure if he was going to see Bad at all until the ceremony, and while that wouldn’t be the end of the _world_ it certainly wasn’t what he _wanted_. 

Which is why he finds himself behind a tree, holding his hands over his mouth to muffle his breathing as he watches Techno stalk towards him. He had made a run for it, in full ceremonial garb, his glass beads clanking loudly as he had hauled ass to the closest hidey spot he could find. He had been able to have Techno lose sight of him for only a moment, because Vurb had ran full throttle into him from the side, shouting and blabbering at him.

“I wa-was just letting you know I saw him go th-this way! I think there is a tunnel nearby that pops out of a mine that’s close to where B-bad is so I think he is making a break for it that way!” Vurb lies through his teeth, tail wagging a little as Techno turns and looks down his snout at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Is that so.” Techno asks, and Skeppy let’s out a soft sigh, watching from behind the leaves around him. 

His headdress is so _loud_ , he wouldn’t be able to move at all until Techno left. He is stuck, hoping Vurb can swing it. 

“Yeah! I left Zelk there to follow him, so we wouldn’t lose him, you gotta come on!” He says, bouncing from foot to foot as if he was in a hurry. 

“...” Techno searches the man's face before nodding. “Lead the way.”

“Of course! This way, Mister Technoblade, sir.” He says cheekily, before letting out a half laugh, half yelp and scampering away with Techno close on his heels. 

Skeppy finally breathes out loud, letting his hands drop as he watches Techno become a spot in the distance. 

“That was close.” A familiar voice says right in his ear, and he chokes on a scream as he turns on his heel, almost falling over, “Woah, ‘Geppy! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Bad smiles at him, and he thinks he might just be blinded for the rest of his life. 

He looks so handsome, The bright colors and the way the sun reflects off of his headdress standing out brilliantly against the backdrop of his darker skin and horns. He is still in his normal clothes, his black hooded jacket and familiar red lining. Reaching out, Skeppy hooks his fingers into Bad’s leather belt and pulls him in. 

“How’d you get here so fast?” Skeppy asks, pressing a soft kiss to his soon to be twice over husband’s lips. 

He can feel Bad’s purr rise in his chest as he loops his arms around him, pulling him in close and going for a second kiss before responding. 

“I had a rather good incentive.” He murmurs, nuzzling in close and just holding Skeppy in his arms, his tail wrapping around his leg possessively, ”...And Callahan is leading Puffy and Antfrost on a wild goose chase.” 

“Great minds think alike. I’ve got Vurb and Zelk doing the same to Techno.” Skeppy whispers, as if raising their voices would break the bubble away from prying eyes. 

Leaning back Bad smiles down at him. His glowing eyes flash, as he takes in the full outfit, the fluttering gauzes swatches of various reds falling over Skeppy’s form, before reaching up and cupping Skeppy’s cheek with one hand, rubbing a thumb over his skin there and leaning down again to kiss him hungrily. 

No matter how many times it happened, it never ceased to steal every thought from his head and every ounce of air from his lungs. The feeling of Bad’s lips on his, of his hands on his body, his fingertips trailing over Bad’s. He wants nothing more than to stay here forever in this moment, Bad’s body pressed against his, his back against a tree as he hikes one leg up over Bad’s hips and pulls him ever closer. 

Everything is perfect, in that moment.

A gentle cough has them both freezing, and matching blushing faces of kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar, as they spot Puffy and Techno both standing there, arms crossed and in Puffy’s case, a foot tapping against the forest floor. Zelk has Vurb by the scruff, standing a bit behind Techno and shrugs, mouthing “sorry” to Skeppy when he shoots him a glare. Antfrost seems to have Callahan thrown over his shoulder, standing near Zelk as he watches Puffy walk over and drag Bad away. 

“Hate to break it up here, but I’m just doin’ the job you hired me for, Bad. You can smooch your man later, at the _ceremony_ , which you still aren’t fully ready for. Come on you.” She lectures him, as Bad glances over his shoulder to blow one last kiss to him before he is dragged out of sight. 

Skeppy watches him until he’s gone with a lovestruck expression, and jumps as he hears a disgruntled snort. Gulping, he turns to Techno, and looks up at his friend with a weak smile. 

“He-hey there Techno. Fancy seeing you here...in the...woods…” He trails off, only to let out a yelp as he is picked up bodily and thrown over Techno’s shoulder and heads back to where Skeppy is meant to be, “This sucks.”

“You assigned me this duty. I will fulfill it.” Techno says blandly.

Skeppy huffs, crossing his arms as best as he can as he is carted off like a sack of potatoes. 

“You’re a traitor, Zelk.” He grumbles at the man following closely behind. 

“Yeah, Zelk-” Vurb starts, but is silenced by the annoyed glare Skeppy gives him. 

“You aren’t much better Vurb. How did you manage to ruin the plan? It was perfect!” He asks. 

“Zelk told me everything as soon as he could, because Vurb told him the entire plan.” Techno explains, as he finally ducks into the pavilion set up for Skeppy to prepare himself for the ceremony. 

“Vurb! You were only supposed to tell him enough to help, not _everything_.” Skeppy says, flopping down on a large pillow to sulk. 

“He wouldn’t agree to the plan unless he knew it all!” Vurb tries to defend. 

“Then you make up something, Vurb. It’s like you’ve never had tactical training.” Skeppy complains, as he straightens out his silks. 

He hates standard gemfolk wear, finds it too floaty and thin, too frivolous, but as he looks down at the various red tones of almost transparent cloth, he can’t help but remember the hungry look in Bad’s eyes and think that maybe just this once it was alright. 

“I haven’t, you weirdo. Only you and Techno really have that in spades.” Vurb says, kneeling down to pick up an anklet that had slid off and handing to Skeppy to put back on. 

“I don’t get you people sometimes.” He mutters as he fiddles with his various pieces. 

“Says the man made of diamond marrying a wither because he gave you sand.” Zelk deadpans.

“Shut up! Don’t you have anywhere else to be a, _traitor_?” Skeppy snipes, still annoyed at the betrayal. 

“Nope.” Zelk says, popping the ‘p’ and grinning widely as Skeppy huffs at him.

“I hate you all.” Skeppy grumbles.

“Love you too, man.” Vurb says, grinning widely as they went back to doing their various tasks. 

It wouldn’t be long now, the sun would start to set, and they would make their way to the beach just in time for night to fall. 

And then the party would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Bad is up to lol

Bad was much more familiar with Skeppy’s culture, at least nowadays he was. He knew the significance of _sand_ at the very least. And glass, and really anything stemming from that particular brand of symbolism. He had gone out of his way, as well, to make sure he fully understood the traditions of a gem wedding, and what was expected of him. 

He was supposed to do what he already desperately wanted to do, which was find Skeppy and run off before anyone else could catch them. But, and here was the catch. He was also meant to get caught at least a little. He had to pick people he trusted, people capable in a fight, and who he was comfortable with. They would be his cluster. They would be doing everything in their power to make sure the wedding went well, which he was endlessly thankful for. 

But- and here was the issue he had with this whole ordeal.

They were also meant to keep him away from the one person he wants more than anyone else in this world. They were tasked with making sure he stayed away from Skeppy. And that just wasn’t fair. 

He grumbles softly, as Puffy pushes him into his pavilion and points at the changing screen with a meaningful look. 

“This is so unnecessary…” He says under his breath, and Antfrost scoffs loudly. 

“You are just salty because your master plan didn’t work as well as you’d hoped.” He says, dropping Callahan onto a nearby pillow. 

‘Hey! Careful. :(‘ Callahan types, shooting Antfrost a look, but the cat man only shrugs with a grin. 

“Moles don’t get preferential treatment.” He says, and sits down as well, watching as Puffy takes out the long lengths of bright blue silks and throws them over the divider. 

“Alright Bad. Get in your slinky little do and get your ass out here so I can fix your hair.” She says jovially. 

“Language! And Puffy…. I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this...Outfit.” He says the word ‘outfit’ like it pains him. 

“Suck it up, Bad. Just remember, you are doing this for Skeppy.” She reminds him, and he grumbles, but his normal clothing appears over the screen and Puffy plucks them off to fold them up and stow them away, “Besides, I’m sure it’s not th-aat...Um.” 

She trails off as Bad steps out from behind the screen, hands hovering awkwardly over his chest as he tries to cover up the amount of skin he has on display. The myriad of bright blues in all different hues stand out brilliantly against his dark skin, and there was a lot on display to contrast. 

“Wow.” Puffy manages.

“Damn, Bad, you’re hot!” Antfrost says, letting out a whistle and laughing loudly at the mild growl he gets in response from the wither. 

“You don’t get to talk, no words. None.” Bad says, crossing his arms over his chest, which only caused another round of bewildered laughter and teasing as it reveals that his entire midriff was on display. The clothing was held in place by small rings of gold, and the silk was opaque, at the very least, but left nothing to the imagination. It clung to his skin and it made him feel exposed. He knew nothing of _importance_ was on display, but it was still a lot less cloth than he was normally used to. 

He could only thank all the nether stars that his clothing wasn’t made of the same sheer layers as Skeppy’s was. 

Although he _was_ endlessly thankful that Skeppy _was_ wearing exactly what he was. 

He gets a glassy look to his eyes, and doesn’t snap out of it until Puffy snaps her fingers in front of his face. 

“Alright, I don’t even want to know where your mind just went. You look good, you have the headdress and the jewelry all on.” She peeks out the opening of the pavilion and nods happily to herself, “And it’s almost night fall. Just a few more minutes and we can head to the beach. Now come here so I can tame that head of hair a’ yours.” 

He sighs heavily and sits, letting his eyes drift shut and his mind wander to visions of Skeppy in his own outfit, as Puffy carefully straightens out his hair and gets it presentable. 

He was surrounded by friends, people he trusts, and he was mere hours or even less away from having Skeppy entirely to himself. 

He was his husband, and not many got to brag and say that they were doubly married. 

It made a deep part of him purr with satisfaction, to have such a claim on Skeppy, and be claimed in return. 

He just had to be patient. He could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back on my bullshit again

The sun can’t set soon enough. Skeppy is bouncing on the balls of his feet and tugging on Techno’s arm to try and rush him. This has the same result as trying to shove over a brick wall, but it’s the effort that counts, really. Techno only looks down at Skeppy with a mostly bland, if not slightly warm expression of amusement. Zelk and Vurb had already gone ahead and were greeting the guests that Skeppy had invited, getting them seated and settled. Callahan and Antfrost were likely with them, helping do the same for Bad’s guests. Puffy would be escorting Bad, and keeping him in one spot much the same as Techno was doing, until it was time. 

And thankfully the time was close now, close enough that Techno actually took a step forward, and Skeppy almost fell over from the fact that his balance had been thrown off, from trying to tug him forward so much and getting nothing in response. 

Techno laughs lowly at the indignant look on Skeppy’s face and shrugs softly at his glare. 

“It’s time.” He says simply, “Are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready for years, yes, yes let’s go. Now!” He answers, impatient to get to the altar. 

“Have some amount of poise, for once.” Techno chides as he offers him his arm and walks calmly towards the gathering on the beach. 

The sun was only just barely setting, the brightness of the light staining the clouds pinks oranges, blues and soft purples a perfect backdrop for the altar. Behind it stood an almost white-grey gem, dressed in similar colors, and three glass containers on the altar before them. 

The one in the center was empty, one next to it filled with brilliant red sand, the other across from it filled equally bright sand of blue. 

The guests turn in their seats and watch as Skeppy is marched forward by Techno, smiling widely at all of his loved ones present for this event. He cranes his head for only a moment, looking to catch a glimpse of Bad, but a nudge to his side by Techno’s elbow brings his head snapping back forward, a meek laugh escaping him as he is maneuvered around, until he is standing next to the altar in his place. 

He shoots a quick, nervous smile at the officiant, and glances down at the glass containers. 

This was it. 

He jumps softly, as Techno clears his throat, and then swings his head in the direction that his friend nods towards. 

If he had thought that Bad was handsome before, in that stolen moment in the woods, he was vastly understating it. He was a vision, head held high and glass adornments flashing in the bright colors of the sunset as he walked forward. Skeppy knew that Puffy was right there, that the entire crowd was there, but it all melted away until it was only Bad and him, slowly getting closer. The various blues of Bad’s silks hung on each flat plane and curve of his body, and the gold glinted against the backdrop of his darker skin. His tail was slowly swaying behind him, weighed down slightly by the colored glass cuffs and strands of bright beads. His horn cuffs matched, and shone as he got ever closer. 

Techno leans over and murmurs to him softly. 

“Close your mouth, or else you’ll start catching flies.”

Skeppy’s jaw snaps shut at that, and he smiles widely, still bewildered that all this was happening. That it was _finally_ happening. 

Puffy steps back, and Bad steps into his place near the red sand. He smiles at him, and Skeppy can’t help the embarrassing round of nervous giggles he gets, which has a wave of laughter rolling through the crowd. 

“I’ve got you, ‘Geppy. Relax.” Bad murmurs, reaching out and holding Skeppy’s hands in his. 

“I know, I know.” He says softly, “You look amazing.” 

Bad blushes, and he can feel the world spin under his feet as Bad ducks his head and smiles at him.

“So do you.” He says, his thumbs rubbing along the back of Skeppy’s hands. 

“We have gathered here today, to witness two come together in a promise that will be fulfilled for days and days to come. To vow to stand by each other and weather any storm as a united front, to stand against the test of time hand in hand, as they experience all that life has to offer. To share their happiness, and their pain, to support and uplift each other.” 

The officiant speaks in a clear voice, easily carried over the sands as the crowd watches, smiles abound, and some tears of joy as well. 

“Each grain of sand is but a moment in one's life. Each grain is a moment of their own to have and share, and as they mix, their lives will gain a new dimension, a new experience that could not have been had alone.” The gem motions for both to pick up their own glass, and then nods for them to pour the sand together. 

Bad smiles, and reaches across to hold Skeppy’s free hand again, as they pour the sand, the grains mixing and stacking on top of each other in random patterns. From a distance it was mostly purple looking, but close up, Skeppy watches as the small zig zag edges meet and melt together. 

Finally the container is full, and the officiant seals it with a cork top, a paste along the edges to make it permanent. Holding it up, for all to see. The crowd loudly shouts and cheers, and they lean in, sharing a soft quick kiss before being handed the jar. Skeppy looks up at Bad, quirking an eyebrow before tilting his head to the side, and gets a smile in response, and a nod. 

Turning, he faces Techno and hands him the container to his friend. 

“We trust you to safekeep this. Without you, we wouldn’t be here. To many shared days, Techno.” He says, smiling widely at the soft look of shock on the piglin’s face. 

He turns to face Bad, and let’s a startled laugh at Vurb being there instead. 

“Party starts now, and this time Techno has convinced me that it is my _duty_ to actually uphold my end of the deal.” Vurb says, and side steps to get in Skeppy’s way as he tries to look around him, in search of his husband.

“I’m going to kick your ass one of these days.” Skeppy says, rolling his eyes as he is pulled away from the altar, the mosh of guests pressing in around him as he is led away. 

Might as well give in, he would lose his cluster fast enough and run off with Bad. 

He just had to wait for the right moment.


	4. Chapter 4

When asked later on, Bad could not for the life of him tell much of a story about his second wedding. It was all a blur of bright red sheer fabric and the way that the sunset wrapped Skeppy in its embrace, reflecting and casting him in a swirl of beautiful colors. He knows logically that he walked down that aisle, feet digging into the sand as he went. Knows he stood across from Skeppy, and reached out to him, held his hands and smiled at him. But from that point forward until he was pulled away again, it was only Skeppy. His eyes, his joy, the way the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled broadly at him. The feel of his hands in his, the jagged edges of his gem shards pressing into Bad’s thicker palms, the warmth of his lips as they shared that small gentle kiss. 

And then he was being dragged away all over again, a pattern he was slowly getting annoyed with. 

“You couldn’t have let me stay for a second longer?” Bad asks, frustration leaking into his tone as Puffy hurries him to the venue and shoves a drink in his hand. 

“No. My job is to now try and play keep away with Techno on Skeppy, and I’ve learned that my partners in crime are not to be trusted. Gotta get the jump on you now rather than later or else your long legs will run off on me again.” She says, as she smiles and waves at the other guests coming up to say hello.

“I’m sure you will find your way together quickly enough. My cluster was able to keep us apart for six hours- Aurelio do you remember when Iris forced you to carry zem around on your back to disguise you?” The now familiar face of the ruby, Flan, came into view as he offered his hand, pressing Bad’s hands to his forehead with a grin. 

His husband, the topaz, Aurelio rolls his eyes and smiles. 

“Don’t worry. Our clusters were very competitive. I’m sure it won’t be anywhere near six hours.” He tries to reassure Bad, who is looking more worried by the second. 

“Oh, uh, thank you?” Bad says, smiling back at the two that had become what he liked to call friends. 

Leaning in, Flan put up one hand as Aurelio distracted Puffy with some questions about her coat. 

“I suggest getting your cluster good and sauced. Can’t keep track of you if they are deep in their cups. Plus, everyone has a bit of fun with it.” He recommends with a grin, before throwing an arm over his husband’s shoulder and dragging him away to the buffet table laden heavily with all sorts of food, netherborn and gemfolk cuisine sat next to each other in harmony. 

Mushroom stews of bright colors, pork and chicken skewers, and many brightly colored candied rose petals. 

Craning his neck to try and catch sight of a familiar flash of blue in the lantern light, Bad lets out a yelp as Puffy yanks him again, spinning him in a circle with a laugh as the music band starts. 

“Come on Bad! Dance with me! It’s not every day you get married!” She cries out, taking immense joy in throwing him off balance as he tries to follow her lead. 

“I don’t dance!” He cries out as he is spun around again, slightly dizzy. 

“Oh Bad, everyone dances. Just not everyone dances _well_.” She says, attempting to dip him, but he scrabbles to hold on and whines at her as she does so, leaving them both laughing as she tries to stand him upright again, batting at his tail that had a death grip on her wrist. 

After they settle down from their laughing fit, Bad shakes his head, his beads clinking together. 

“Thank you.” He says softly, grinning down at her. 

“For what?” She asks, slightly out of breath as she drags him to the table to snatch up one of the candied petals. 

“For being my friend. For agreeing to this.” He says simply, eyeing a chicken skewer before shrugging and picking two up, uncaring of what people may think of his double fisting the food. 

“Aaaaaaw. You big softie, of course! Thank you for trusting me with such a big role.” She says, bumping her shoulder against his with a grin as she grabs another handful of slightly sticky petals, “Also these are delicious! What the hell?”

“Language. And thank you. It’s a family recipe.” He says simply, looking out over the party that was now slowly starting to pick up, dancing bodies and music thrumming through the air as people swung around, laughed, ate and rejoiced together, “This is much more fun than I expected.”

The music gets louder, and he winces softly, one hand reaching up to rub at his ears. 

“A little louder than I’d hoped though…” He murmurs, waving Puffy off when she shoots him a worried look, “I’ll tell you if I need to get away for a minute. Where’s Ant and Callahan?” 

“I’m not sure. Let’s go hunt ‘em down.” 

Meanwhile on the other side of the party, his other half was having decidedly less of a good time.

“This is way less fun from this side of the glass.” Skeppy grumbles, stumbling over his own two feet as Vurb dances him around in the crowd. 

He had been held back long enough to give Bad way more than just a head start, and the party was in full blast by the time that Vurb had finally gotten them into the thick of it.

The music vibrated through the concrete and mosaic terracotta flooring underfoot, and while any other time Skeppy would be glad to dance the night away, he was busy trying to covertly (and failing miserably to do so) spot Bad. 

You would think it would be easy to spot a Necrosa with horns normally a good head above the general populace, but the swirling lights of spinning lanterns shining through tinted glass and the way the ground shook underfoot from the music was enough to make it difficult. Not to mention the mix of bodies all either on the dance floor, limbs flailing and spinning and jumping, their flowing fabrics soaring and trailing through the air. 

It was enough to make him go cross eyed, and he feels the heavy sinking sensation in his gut when he realizes that this might be a bit too much, a recipe for sensory overload if he had ever seen one. 

“Vurb. Vurb- no dude for real hold on, VURB STOP.” He shouts, scanning the room desperately even as Vurb jumps to be in his direct line of sight, “Vurb I swear to all the gods, I’m going to lose it on you. What if Bad gets overstimulated?” 

“You didn’t think to consider that _before_ we got to the raging party?” Vurb asks, rolling his eyes, “Just relax. For one, Bad is a big boy, he can handle himself and he’s had weeks to mentally prepare himself. Two, he has Puffy, and Puffy is more than capable of heading off a meltdown. Have some faith, would ya?” 

Skeppy scowls and pouts, before hunching his shoulders and crossing his arms, his entire form sinking in on itself. 

“I do, I just...I don’t want this experience to be anything but perfect.”

“And it will be, just relax for fuck’s sake. Antfrost, Callahan, AND Puffy are like, the most equipped cluster Bad could have chosen for the exact reason you are stressing about. Now shut up and eat the pork.” Vurb says, as he shoves a skewer into his hands, and takes a bit of his own, mulling over the taste of the blue-y green mushroom, “This is surprisingly tasty. What the fuck is this?”

“ _Boletus stamine_ ,” Skeppy says, voice a bit hoarse as he forces the infernal to work with his Overworld vocal cords.

He coughs, clearing the roughness from his throat and translates when Vurb cocks his head at him in confusion, “Uh, warped fungus.” 

“Nether stuff?” 

Skeppy nods, already having eaten half of his skewer as Vurb continues to poke at the fungi. 

“I see that Vurb is doing what he does best, eating everything in sight.” Zelk teases, as he comes up, looking out of breath. 

“You good man? You look like you just ran for your life.” Vurb asks, mouth still full.

“At least swallow first, gross. And yeah, I did. Still am, maybe.” He says, glancing over his shoulder with a slightly crazed expression, “Skeppy hide me. There is a big green lady who is giving me the eyes and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Pfft-haha what!? Where?” He asks, looking towards the crowd of dancers, as if he would be able to pick out the particular gem Zelk was talking about, “I have a suspicion I know who you’re talking about. 

“I dunno, I lost her in the mosh, but she’s lean, green, a little mean and seems to think I’m worth the time. You gotta help me.” Zelk begs.

“Hmmmmm, what’s in it for me?” Skeppy asks, nonchalant as he leans against a lantern pillar. 

“I’ll distract Techno, I’ll go find Bad, I’ll do whatever you want. Just help me man. She’s pretty, and I can’t go more than a sentence without making a fool of myself.” His friend says.

“Man, what about her has you so scared?” Vurb asks, finally done with his food as he wipes his paws on his pants.

“She’s taller than me by like two feet and has an iron grip, and I’m pretty sure she was propositioning me, and she seems very nice, but every time I look at her my mouth stops working right and I don’t have it in me to keep making an embarrassment of myself.” Zelk explains, before trying to duck behind Skeppy as footsteps approach. 

An emerald stands there, long hair weaved into a braid that reaches down to her thighs, hands on her hips as she smiles down at Skeppy. Zelk was right, she was tall, maybe taller than Bad even. Smiling up at her, Skeppy cocks his head to the side and waits. 

“Congrats, not often you get married twice. At least, not to the same person.” She says, pulling Skeppy’s hands up to her forehead when he offers them. 

“Thanks Esme. Having fun? Found your latest victim?” Skeppy asks, laughing to cover up the huff of air he lets out as Zelk elbows him from behind. 

“I do so hate when you call them that. Not my fault I’m intimidating. But to answer your question, yes, I think so. You wouldn’t happen to know where a darling little deer boy went, would you?” She asks, smiling widely. 

“Hmmm… Can’t say I have. Have you seen anyone like that, Vurb?” Skeppy says, not technically lying. 

He was an elk, obviously.

“Nope. Certainly not anyone fitting that description.” Vurb says, biting his lip not to laugh as Esme circles around the pole that Skeppy is leaning against, coming up behind Zelk who is crouching behind him still, unaware of his impending doom. 

“There you are.” She says, a tinkling laugh coming out at the panicked noise Zelk made, as he whirls around to face her. 

“Pretty lady hello-Fuck I mean, Hello fancy meet you-SHIT-” Zelk stammers, tripping over his words as Esme smiles down at him. 

“Vurb, go, go go go go go, you don’t wanna be around for what happens next.” Skeppy chants, leaving Zelk to his fate and rushing Vurb back into the mass of bodies, still dancing. 

“Oh man, poor Zelk, that man’s a goner. We left him for dead!” Vurb says with a laugh. 

“Nah, he’s fine. Esme is a huge sweetheart, she’s just a little intense. And I think Zelk likes her, he’s just being brittle about not seeming suave.” Skeppy shrugs as he lets his body sway to the beat. 

He might as well get some of the nervous energy in his body out in a productive manner. 

Bad could take a chapter out of his book, right about now. The music was slowly becoming more and more background noise, but the lights, the glinting of flame off of beads and metals and the movements that never ceased right on the edges of his vision. It was all shaping up to him needing to take a breather. 

Callahan tugs on his sleeve and hands over his communicator, miming typing before making a motion for him to do so. 

Bad’s lips quirk into a soft smile as he fiddles with it, words flashing out before him as Puffy and Antfrost glance over. 

‘I’m okay. Just a little stressed. I miss Skeppy ;w;’ He types, and waits as the words flash and disappear again. 

“Oh Bad.” Puffy says softly, biting at her down turned lips. 

“Tell you what, I’m sure if we spot Techno, Skeppy won’t be far off. You can at least see him, even if we won’t let you run off quite yet. It’s still early! You’ve got to have fun at your own wedding party Bad.” Ant says, offering a kind smile as he scans the crowd, looking for a familiar pink face.

‘Maybe...Are you sure I can’t just go find him now?’ Bad types, and Callahan soundlessly laughs at him for the attempt. 

He huffs and hands the communicator back over, tail lashing from side to side as he waits for the words to appear. 

‘Where is the fun in that?’ Callahan types, and Bad grumbles in response, softly pushing him, but his friend only laughs harder. 

“Alright, alright...I’m okay to go back.” Bad says softly, itching to get back in the thick of the party, if only because he is already plotting six different ways to find Skeppy and make a run for it. 

Maybe even literally.

“If you’re sure Bad, just let us know if you need a break again.” Ant says as he bumps against Puffy, walking back towards the buffet table. 

“I will, I will.” He says, knowing he won’t. 

He could handle this, and he was determined to find Skeppy long before he got close to overwhelmed again. 

It was a blur of bodies, and Skeppy had long since lost Vurb in the crowd. He was doing everything in his power to avoid Techno, who had finally arrived on the scene, and was standing menacingly off to the side of the dance floor. He would bet more gold than he had, that he was just waiting for him to get tired and come off for a bit to eat. 

So he was pushing himself, to keep dancing, to ignore the ache building in his feet as he shimmies and sways to the pounding beat that echoes through his legs from the floor. 

He is broken from his single minded focus, when he feels a pair of hands land on his hips. His breath catches in his throat, and he turns to tell the owner of said hands off, but gasps happily instead as he faces Bad. 

“Finally- You kept me waiting.” Skeppy whines, one hand reaching up to take him by the horn and pull him into a kiss. 

In the center of the dancing, they were safe for the time being. 

He pays no attention to the crush of people around them, too drawn in to the feeling of Bad’s lips against his, the quick sting of a fang nicking his lips, before a gentle lick followed to sooth the pain. The music is loud enough to cover his noises, but Bad can feel them all the same, if the rumble of his purring rising in his chest was any indication. 

They break away from the kiss, foreheads pressed together as they catch their breath. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, amans. You say the word and we make a break for it.” Bad murmurs, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin near his ears. 

He tightens his grip on the other’s horn, and smirks at the hiccup in his breathing as he drags him in by the hips, rolling and swaying together in a way that has his blood singing in his veins. 

“I’ve been ready since the day I met you, dilectio.” Skeppy whispers back. 

It’s simple for them to slip away, Skeppy in Bad’s arms, and the night embracing them into the darkness as they slip away. 

Callahan watches with a grin, and jumps a little as Techno speaks up from behind him. 

“Have you seen either one of the fools?”

Pressing a finger up to his mouth, he smiles up at the piglin with a shrug and types one handedly. 

‘Shhhh...I couldn’t possibly say~’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the little wedding intermission. Next stop on the fluff train is the Tru(tm) Sequel :3c

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Spoiler for the tru(tm) Sequel....
> 
> DadBoyHalo. That is all.


End file.
